


New Light

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, philip's pov, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two partners start to see eachother in a different light. It's somewhat AU, set some time after Begin's Night but before the end of the series. It's pretty much my usual fare - somewhat of a plot for the setup, some smut, and then some sappy/hot fluff at the end. Originally posted in November 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Light

It wasn't often that something came up that could fully distract Philip from his research. Even when his brunette partner barged into the room and dragged him out, saying something about "eating" or "sleeping", or even when they would fight against the very Dopants he was researching, a part of Philip's mind would still linger on the research, still skimming facts, still "reading". So, when things did happen that caught his complete and undivided attention, more often than not he found himself more interested in those events than any previous research topics, be they suggested by Shotaro or due to his own whims.

This event in question was particularly interesting to Philip, because of the way his body was responding, without his own conscious agreement. A quick check in the library to determine if there was anything wrong with him confirmed that this was a natural, if not healthy reaction of a male his age, which puzzled him all the more. Why would a response that so easily distracted him from further thoughts or research be considered "healthy"? That was quite inefficient, he noted. Not that many things about the human body were by any means efficient, but this response in particular was rather troublesome, because unlike many of the inefficient ways his body reacted, this was simply not something he could just ignore.

Irritated, Philip decided to first seek out the source, the reason his body was practically rebelling on him, so that he could (hopefully) make this never happen again. Taking in his surroundings, he determined that nothing in his immediate surroundings was at fault, including his latest topic of research. That could only mean one thing - it was Shotaro. He focused inward, on the mental link that was always there, always in the back of his mind, but normally not obtrusive. He could feel strong emotions through the mental link, usually anger or pain, and indeed this time he was certainly picking up a strong emotion from Shotaro, but it was quite different from normal. That, he determined, was the source of his most current distraction. With a sigh he capped and abandoned the dry erase marker he had been holding, making for the door of his research lab. He'd have to confront Shotaro about this.

He hadn't been living in the Agency with Shotaro for very long, but he already knew how Shotaro's mind worked, due mostly to the mental link. He knew Shotaro could sense that there was a connection there, but on his end it wasn't nearly as strong. Philip couldn't exactly read his partner's mind, but he could sense his partner's emotions through the link, and knew how he would respond to certain situations. And yet, in that time, he'd never really felt any emotion like this in his partner's mind, and certainly if he had it wasn't nearly this strong. Curiosity and annoyance fueled him almost equally as he crossed the Agency quickly and silently, heading for his partner's room on the second floor.

His partner's door, he noted, was open slightly, just enough that he could see inside, but not much more. Predictably, Shotaro was inside the room, sitting on the bed and facing slightly away from him. Philip's breath caught in his throat, suddenly going stock still as he rather quickly realized what his partner was doing. The hand closest to the door was fisted in the comforter he was sitting on, the other was moving, steadily and quickly, up and down in his lap, grip closed around a long, thick shaft...

'Masturbation', his mind filled in for him, receiving information from the Library without even thinking about it. 'Self-stimulation, with the intended end result of an orgasm. Causes intense pleasure for a brief moment, leaves the person exhausted immediately after.' So the emotions he had been feeling through the mental link...were 'arousal' and 'pleasure'? Philip's eyes widened as he suddenly seemed to notice that he himself was becoming aroused, as transfixed as he was by the sight of Shotaro's hand gliding up and down, his eyes squeezed tightly closed, mouth slightly open as he panted for breath, cheeks decorated with a fierce blush...

Philip found himself leaning against the door frame, face red to match the blush on Shotaro's cheeks, one hand gripping the wooden frame and the other reaching down into his thankfully baggy pants, hand closing around his own hard erection and stroking it as best he could. Not long after, he had to let go of the door frame and cover his mouth to stifle a groan, for fear that Shotaro would hear him. He wasn't sure why - something about the vague notion of 'voyeurism' and 'shame' flitted into his mind from the Library - but he knew he could not let Shotaro know he was there. He would never be able to explain why the sight of Shotaro pleasuring himself was turning him on like this, and he was certain it would only upset the older male. All he knew was that before long, the pleasure he could feel from the mental link was starting to grow and become more intense, Shotaro beginning to move his hips in time with his strokes, letting out soft moans of pleasure. Philip pressed his palm harder against his mouth in an attempt to stifle a moan in response, beginning to stroke himself harder and faster, knowing without having to confirm it with the Library that the pleasure he could feel through the mental link was only speeding him along towards his orgasm.

All of a sudden, the pleasure from the mental link seemed to intensify, building for a moment before finally seeming to explode as Shotaro's hand stilled at the base of his organ, the brunette letting out a moan as something shot out of the head of it in spurts ('cum', the Library happily provided). In response Philip could only choke back a moan and let all of his body weight sag against the frame of the door as he felt his own pleasure build, managing to catch his own orgasm mostly in his hand, rather than letting it get all of over the inside of his pants. For a few seconds everything was still. Then Philip managed to silently push himself off of the door frame with his shoulder and stagger away, knowing he needed to get away quickly to avoid detection. Despite the absolute mess his mind and body were in, he managed to stagger down the stairs without event and maneuver himself into the downstairs bathroom before collapsing to the floor. A quick check of the mental link confirmed that Shotaro hadn't noticed him, which was good. Very good. He couldn't even understand himself why the sight of Shotaro pleasuring himself had led to such a powerful reaction in him - explanation was beyond him.

 

The focus of his research shifted for a while after that. He wholeheartedly delved into research on the topic of 'pleasure', which branched into many different topics, mostly notably 'sex'. For weeks, when Shotaro wasn't giving him keywords or topics to research for cases, he was doing his own research on the broad but infinitely fascinating topic of sex. If Shotaro noticed, he didn't say anything, much like when an entire bottle of cooking oil suddenly vanished from the kitchen. And, without fail it seemed, Philip would be making good progress on the research of a client or Gaia Memory, when he would start to feel the beginnings of arousal through the mental link and simply succumb, leaning against the dry-erase board and unzipping his fly. Cleaning up the metal grating and concrete below was far easier than staining his own wardrobe, of course.

The Agency started to get more cases, and Shotaro started spending much more time out of the Agency, tracking down clues and Dopants alike. And while most of Philip's time was filled with research, occasionally, and much to his own annoyance, his thoughts would start to drift, his body would start to need, and he'd have to succumb. He was never really worried about Shotaro finding out, though, as the detective always called when he was on his way back to the Agency. And he knew that half of the time, Shotaro didn't even pay attention to the mental link, and when he did he couldn't really feel much of anything from it. So Philip wasn't worried in the slightest about being caught when he started to get more adventurous. At first it had just been tentative, curious brushing of fingers against his anus, prodding with a finger...but before long he was outright fucking himself with his own fingers, or one of his dry-erase markers, or really anything long and smooth and remotely the right shape that he could slather with the cooking oil to lubricate...but he was never really satisfied with the result. He knew what he wanted, or, more accurately who he wanted, but had no idea how to introduce the idea to Shotaro without scaring him away.

And then, Akiko had moved in, and Shotaro had moved down to the first floor bedroom, and Philip, who had never really cared much for sleep anyway, was designated to the bed in the main room of the Agency. And Akiko, as sweet as the girl was, had a bad habit of barging into his lab unannounced, though thankfully she never saw anything suspicious. Philip just had far less opportunities to experiment now. And to make matters worse, Shotaro had a door that could be closed and locked, while Philip really didn't. Shotaro, thankfully, waited for Akiko to leave before retreating to his room to attend to 'private matters', which was good, because Philip wouldn't know how to explain it if Akiko were to walk in one day and find him leaning against his dry-erase board and thrusting into his own hand, the other shoved suspiciously down the back of his pants...

But it still didn't solve the problem - no matter how he did it, no matter what he fucked himself with or how often, he was never satisfied. And, he thought, he was starting to pick up the same feelings from Shotaro through the mental link. It was becoming quite bothersome, but he didn't know what to do about it. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. One day, Shotaro brought home a ridiculously large bottle of wine, a gift from one of their clients for the successful solving of the case. Akiko, being Akiko, was tipsy after only a couple of glasses of wine, and Shotaro begrudgingly helped her up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she felt soundly asleep.

Philip, at the initial inspection of the wine, had concluded that it was very fascinating and proceeded to drink nearly half of the bottle, marveling at the way the alcohol was affecting his brain. 'Intoxication leads to a mild numbing of the brain, which interrupts some brain functions and causes the drinker to feel a number of side-affects, most commonly a decrease in their ability to control basic motor functions, and a lack of inhibitions,' he mumbled, reciting word-for-word the information that the Library supplied him with.

"Fascinating," Shotaro replied, almost sounding bored or...no wait, that was 'exasperation', wasn't it? When Philip reached for the bottle again, Shotaro sighed. "Okay, let's get you to bed too."

Philip just grinned a little evilly when Shotaro helped him to his feet. He "accidentally" tripped and used the opportunity to plaster himself all over Shotaro, wrapping his arms tight around the other's neck, their faces ending up not even an inch apart.

"Oops," Philip giggled, noting with glee the blush on Shotaro's face.

"Philip-" Shotaro started to scold, but Philip just moved himself forward, leaning completely against Shotaro and pressing their lips together. It only lasted for a few brief moments, but Philip had just enough time to savor the feeling of Shotaro's soft lips against his own before Shotaro, shocked, tried to step backwards and instead overbalanced and fell, ending up on his back with Philip sprawled on top of him, face against his neck. Checking the mental link, Philip could feel small amounts of pain, but more to the point, he could feel embarrassment, and confusion, and...arousal. There were the very beginnings of arousal, swimming around through Shotaro's veritable cocktail of emotions, and that was all Philip needed to know to realize that he now had the perfect opportunity. He shifted very purposefully to bring his lower body into direct contact with Shotaro's, bringing his mouth up next to Shotaro's ear.

"Ne, Shotaro, did you know? Humans are one of the few species of animals that have sex for pleasure," he said, letting a small chuckle escape when Shotaro gasped, and he felt the arousal in the mental link start to grow. Shotaro wasn't moving to push him away, but he was definitely shocked, and definitely embarrassed...Philip could tell that much even without the aid of the mental link. Boldly, he continued.

"I wonder what it would feel like...to have you inside me," he practically purred into Shotaro's ear, grinding himself down against the brunette with a smirk, to which Shotaro responded with a confused groan. Philip could feel the arousal he felt in the mental link growing exponentially. Needing no other confirmation, he lifted himself slightly, slowly sliding his body back along Shotaro's. Wasting no time he managed to command his trembling hands to successfully undo the belt and button on Shotaro's pants, unzipping the fly and reaching inside to draw out his hard, throbbing cock.

"Mmmh, it looks so big, I'll bet it would feel great," he panted, locking his half-lidded eyes with Shotaro's wide, shocked eyes. With a wicked grin he moved down, taking the head of Shotaro's cock into his mouth and gently beginning to suck. The surprised "Ah!" sound Shotaro made in response was pretty much the most arousing sound the Detective could have made, and it made Philip very keenly aware of his own needs. Making sure his kneeling position was stable, he wrapped one hand around the base of Shotaro's cock, the other moving into his pants and gripping his own hard member.

Slowly and carefully Philip began to bob his head up and down on Shotaro's cock, slowly taking in more and more of the length has he grew more accustomed to it, but always stopping short of choking himself. Shotaro's hands threaded into his hair and gripped him, tightly but not painfully, and Philip tried to stroke himself in time with the way he was sucking Shotaro, and starting to move his hand up and down his partner's length, occasionally stopping to fondle his balls. And Shotaro was making the most amazing sounds in response - Philip found himself thinking that he could have probably gotten himself off just on the sounds alone, but the feeling of the throbbing hardness in his mouth, the musky taste, the feel of Shotaro's hands in his hair...it was all just so amazing. And then he started to consider the length in his mouth, and how it was definitely bigger and longer than anything he'd ever used to fuck himself with, and pictured Shotaro pushing it inside of him, thrusting in hard and deep, and that was just...it. His orgasm came crashing down on him without warning, and all he could do was pause, Shotaro's cock still in his mouth, nearly hitting up against the back of his throat, and let out a satisfied moan. He heard Shotaro gasp, the vibrations from the moan in turn triggering his orgasm.

Slowly he pulled himself off of Shotaro's still-pulsing cock and noted with amusement the long trail of saliva that stretched from the head to his mouth as he pulled back enough to look Shotaro in the eyes. He smirked, licking his lips all too suggestively and then audibly swallowing. Shotaro's face was completely red, he was still panting, and he still looked more than a little shocked.

"Wine," Shotaro finally managed to pant out. "The wine...sleep...we need to...you...you are drunk, right? Just...let's sleep this off..." he stammered. Philip simply remained silent and allowed Shotaro to help him up and all but drag him over to the bed. He watched as Shotaro staggered off in the direction of his room, still blushing bright enough for Philip to see in the dim light. Now that he'd gotten a taste - both figuratively and literally - of Shotaro he only wanted more. With a grin that promised nothing but trouble, he let himself drift off to sleep.

 

The morning had been just as awkward as Philip predicted, the younger male's eyes watching Shotaro's every move as he avoided eye contact, muttered one-word responses, and finally bolted for the door as soon as he'd had coffee and breakfast. Philip sighed, and just shrugged when Akiko had asked what his problem was. Shotaro returned some time later in the evening, to find Akiko slumped over one of the tables, complaining about her hangover, and Philip nonchalantly sitting in his chair, at his desk, reading one of his books. Shotaro was pretty sensitive about his books, especially the one Philip was currently reading, so Philip knew that the detective would have no choice but to talk to him, even it was just to demand that he put away the book and get out of his chair.

"Philip," Shotaro gritted out, his cheeks already flushed at the look the young research maniac was giving him.

"Shotaro," Philip acknowledged, with a sly grin, forcing the detective to meet his eyes. This only made Shotaro's blush deepen.

"You know I don't like you touching those books," Shotaro managed to reply, Philip just simply smiled, closing the book and setting it to the side, before grabbing Shotaro's tie and moving so that they were closer together.

"I meant what I said last night," the dark-haired boy replied, and Shotaro blinked, suddenly refusing to meet his gaze. After a few seconds of silence, Philip used the tie to drag him a tiny bit closer, forcing the detective to look at him again. "I want you." There was a long silence, as Shotaro seemed to be searching his eyes, confusion and hesitance obvious even without the aid of their mental link. Then Akiko groaned something about "evil wine" and they both seemed to snap out of the trance they were in, realizing there was a third person in the room. Philip let Shotaro's tie go and the brunette moved back, unsure of what to do.

"Aki-chan!" Philip called, getting Akiko's attention. "Want to know the best way to get rid of a hangover?"

"Eh? What is it?" she asked, sitting up and giving him her undivided attention.

"You just have to walk it off," he explained, grinning disarmingly. "I hear there is a great new samurai movie at the downtown theatre."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, shooting to her feet as if nothing was wrong. Philip just caught Shotaro's eye, smirking suggestively at him and making him blush again.

 

Shotaro's hands were on him as soon as they were alone, slowly pushing up his shirt, fingers cautiously smoothing over his chest and abdominal muscles. A hand tangled in his hair, gripping firmly but not painfully, and his kiss left Philip breathless, but still wanting more. The detective's lips on his neck were hot, they almost burned but in a good way, a very good way. The way he nibbled and licked at a little section of Philip's neck was stirring something in the younger detective that felt absolutely amazing. It was quite different from the baseless lust he'd been feeling up to this point - similar, but the feelings were a little different, a little more tender. 'Passion', his mind happily supplied, when he looked for a term. 'Love'.

Yes, if there was one way to describe the tender, cautious way Shotaro's hands and lips were moving over his body, it was 'love'. Shotaro was making love to him, and it was just so...different. He didn't think something as simple as kisses and touches could make him feel like this, not when he was so used to the kind of rough and immediate pleasure he'd been giving himself over the past months. Something as simple as Shotaro brushing his fingers lightly over his abdomen was making his brain go haywire, and the idea was so distracting to Philip that he didn't even notice the detective tugging off his shirt or pushing down his pants. Hands on his hardness made him moan and buck his hips up against a still-clothed Shotaro, who leaned down to kiss him deeply. But then he broke the kiss and moved downward, and Philip felt cold for a moment before he forgot everything in favor of focusing entirely on how Shotaro's lips were suddenly on his erection.

Lips, and tongue, and a tiny little bit of teeth distracted him as Shotaro shucked off his clothing, and suddenly there were slick, oiled-up fingers at his entrance, probing tentatively before gently pushing inside. It didn't take long to prepare him, Shotaro's fingers sliding and probing and stretching a little more easily than the brunette expected them to, and before long Philip was beginning to make impatient whining sounds in the back of his throat. Finally, Philip reached out and gripped Shotaro's arm, stopping his movements.

"I want more than your fingers," he growled, irritated, and Shotaro chuckled, amused. The brunette withdrew his fingers and was quick to re-position their bodies, gripping Philip's hips and pressing the tip of his cock against Philip's entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, aibou?" he asked, and Philip huffed.

"Of course I am!" Philip huffed, rolling his eyes. With a nod, Shotaro slowly moved his lower body, pushing in the head of his shaft, and Philip just moaned, gripping the sheets underneath him. Shotaro's cock was bigger than anything he'd experimented with, but that was definitely not a bad thing. Shotaro went slowly, pushing in carefully so as not to hurt the younger detective, and Philip relished the feeling of that hot, hard cock pushing into him, stretching him but not to the point of pain, filling him, completing him.

"How is it?" Shotaro asked, no doubt concerned at the way he was panting, eyes closed. "Are you...?"

"I was right," Philip finally groaned, opening his eyes to grin up at Shotaro. "Feels great."

Shotaro simply returned his grin, reaffirming his grip on Philip's hips before pulling back out and thrusting in again, Philip moving his hips to intercept Shotaro's thrust. The two of them found a rhythm, slow and cautious at first but very rapidly turning into a hard and fast pace, Philip writhing and arching underneath Shotaro, while Shotaro thrust with all of his might. Philip was in heaven, between the feeling of Shotaro thrusting in again and again and the pleasure he could feel through the mental link. He was gripping the sheets of his bed so hard that he was nearly ripping them, holding on to something, anything to keep his bearings straight and hold off his rapidly approaching orgasm, not wanting to come before Shotaro did...

Philip's efforts proved to be in vain, however, when Shotaro leaned further over him, thrusting in just a little bit deeper, and his hard, swollen head hit abruptly against something inside of Philip that he'd only been barely brushing against before. 'Prostate', the Library supplied, but he only vaguely processed the information before Shotaro hit it again, and all of a sudden he cried out Shotaro's name as he came. Shotaro, still thrusting desperately, just kept hitting that spot inside of him, each time forcing another wave of pleasure to shoot through Philip, another spurt of cum from his cock, another unintelligible cry from his throat, another twitch of his hips. After a few more of those thrusts prolonging Philip's orgasm, Shotaro finally hit his limit. He pulled back and slammed himself in one last time, as deep as he could, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, and gasping out Philip's name in broken syllables as he came.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Philip with his arms around Shotaro's back, Shotaro with his hands still lightly gripping Philip's hips, his partially-hard cock still balls-deep inside of him. Shotaro smiled gently down at him, leaning down to press a tender, sweet kiss to his lips, Philip wrapping his arms around Shotaro's shoulders tightly, even after Shotaro pulled back from the kiss. Time seemed like it had slowed to a crawl as the two of them just stared at each-other for a few moments, the two partners seeing each-other in an entirely different light for the first time. Finally, Philip felt his eyes getting heavy, and just smiled up at his partner, letting his eyes finally fall closed.

 

The smell of cooking food was what woke Philip from his content, blissful slumber. At first he had been confused at the lack of his partner in the bed, but the sheets were still warm, so...

Deciding that it was more trouble than it was worth to try to find much in the chaotic typhoon of discarded clothing from the previous night, Philip just settled for locating his pants. Cautiously creeping out of the room and into the main lobby of the Agency, Philip was greeted with the sight of Shotaro, who apparently had decided that his boxers and a white apron, and nothing else, was suitable attire for cooking.

"Morning!" Shotaro greeted him from across the Agency, sparing a moment to give him a cheerful wave. There was a big, stupid grin on the brunette's face, but Philip knew that the one on his face was mirroring it, so he decided not to make fun of the older detective for it. Crossing the agency he smirked a little, approaching the cooking detective and giving him a sudden kiss on the lips. When he pulled back Shotaro looked dazed for a moment, before returning Philip's grin.

They ate breakfast in completely, blissfully content silence, not needing words to know what the other was thinking. It was only when Philip rose and gathered the dishes that Shotaro started to speak.

"I called Akiko and told her that we were having a sick day," Shotaro informed him, a sly grin on his face. "And I hung a sign on the front door saying we're temporarily closed."

Philip dumped the dishes into the sink and turned on the water to wash them. "Why?" he asked. Shotaro didn't respond immediately, instead coming up behind the younger detective and wrapping his arms around his stomach, pulling Philip back against him.

"Why do you think?" he asked, his voice little more than a growl, as he pressed a kiss against the side of Philip's neck. Philip abandoned the dishes entirely in favor of sinking back against Shotaro with a grin, letting his head fall back against Shotaro's shoulder and exposing more of his neck to the brunette. Shotaro greedily took him up on his unspoken offer, trailing kisses down his neck and then back up, to his lips.

Bringing home that wine had been Shotaro's best decision ever. Oh yes.


End file.
